When I Met Your Brother
by aJmRoses
Summary: "Daddy!" Now I know what everyone is thinking. "Oh, who's son is that. He sounds so cute!" Well that's not the situation. That little boy is my 16 year old brother. Yeah, I know the title sounds like How I met Your Mother, it was all I could think of.
1. Chapter 1: Daddy!

**OK, I've been playing around with this idea of Bella having this little brother and I kinda liked this one. **

**Don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters and still don't get why I have to state this when it's a fanfiction site. **

** -**WIMYB-

"Daddy!" My brother yelled at the sight of our father.

Now I know what everyone is thinking. "Oh, who's son is that. He most be so cute!" Well that's not the scenario.

It all started with my parents split. It was back in the day, around March 1988 when I was about six months old my mother decided to up and leave my father. She took me and our things back down to California where my Grandma Marie lived. That was also the month she found out she was three months pregnant with my brother.

After he was born my parents came up with a strategy. My father got us for the summer and the rest of the school year we were with my mother.

He never minded it, but I did. While he loved dad's home town of Forks, I hated it. We were opposites. I was a plain Jane. Wavyish brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He on the other hand had tan skin, dark brown curls, and blue/brown eyes. He loved socializing, I could barely hold a conversation.

I was in some AP classes, but Etan had to be better and skip a whole grade and get placed into all advanced eleventh grade classes. Even though it was kinda nice to be able to keep an eye on my little brother, it became annoying when everyone started this thing up with "Oh, your Etan's twin aren't you?" or "Hey, can you give him my number for me?" The only interaction willing did with me.

Then my mother got married. Phil wasn't bad though he traveled a lot. After seeing our mother become somewhat depressed for not being with her mate we decided to move in with our father.

So that's what leads us to this. A sixteen-year-old boy calling his father 'daddy' in an airport parking lot.

-WIMYB-

"And then guess what? Mom decided to try to cook before we left and almost caught the kitchen on fire! Bella was all panicked and was running around trying to put it out and mom was screaming about how she ruined our going away breakfast. I'm kinda going to miss her."

Dad just nodded and he kept driving his cruiser. Etan stretched out in the back seat and continued his speaking marathon. "I kinda like it back here. Besides the vomit stains and sweaty smell, it's really relaxing."

Charlie just shook his head and huffed. "Getting more like your mother each day." He said looking into his rear view mirrow. Etan nodded. "Yep, almost just like her, but she says I get my brains from you and my hair."

I laughed a little and looked back at him. He smiled at me. "Bella's getting like you, but has mom's weird way of thinking." I blushed. "I do not think like mom." He scuffed. "Yes you do! I don't like rain. What if this was real? Blah, blah, blah, classical music, classical literature." He mocked me. I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms. He did the same.

Yep, that was us. Play fighting and never taking one another seriously, like normal siblings.

-WIMYB-

When we pulled up to the house it was the same as it had been the last time we saw it, 4 years ago when I officially ended our trips here with a giant tantrum. Etan wouldn't talk to me for weeks. I looked back at him only to see him looking across the street. I tried to see what had got his attention when Charlie chuckled.

"I see you've already found interest in the neighbor huh boy?" I looked at the house across the road and saw a small, curly heared girl standing in her driveway waving at the car.

"Mister Swan! I made your lunch for you but you weren't home! Why didn't you tell me you were picking them up today?" She shouted to him. That caught my intrest. Etan for the first time was speachless.

"MJ, I did tell you. Yesterday evening." She looked at him confused before running across the street to us, falling over invisible objects on her way over. "No you didn't! I would have written it down silly. Now introduce me to your children." Up close I had a better look at her. She had redish hair and olive skin. She turned to both of us. "I'm Jayla, but as you just found out you can call me MJ." Etan extended his hand towards her. "Etan Anthony Swan, and MJ suits you well, but I think I perfer you actual name more." Her whole face completely flushed red. "Are you flirting with me already? Mr. Swan you're going to have a handful of fathers showing up at your doorstep if this is how he acts the first five minutes."

I stood awkwardly to the side as she turned to me. "Aw, she's shy like you! Just you wait Mr. Swan, I'm gonna get to her." My eyes wided at her as she bounced infront of me. "What's her name?" Charlie introduced us and she grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, I can show you the ropes of this town. We're gonna be best friends!" I just nodded my head at her.

-WIMYB-

The next morning came fast. Soon I was being awaken by the bouncing of Etan on my bed.

"Get up Bella Dancerella! First day of school and your the only one with a car, since dad forgot we share a birthday." Yeah, I got a car yesterday and Etan got a sorry because Charlie forgot he had now surpassed the legal driving age.

"Shut it Etan, you just wanna see that MJ girl." I growned out rolling over.

"No! I really mean you have to get up. We have like a hour before school starts and there's only one bathroom in this house." I shot up. "Get ready, I'll make breakfast."

I said to him while running around my room looking for my unpacked clothes. "Ha! I knew you forgot to unpack you sweaters, that's why I already got ready and ate. I'm such a good brother."

-WIMYB-

**Yep, that's about it. Random drabbles I wrote throughout the day making a one chapter.**

**I chose the name Etan for many reasons. It's not common, I had a bratz doll named that and he was my favorite boy, I came across it when I was watching a video about missing children, and lastly I just really like the name.**

**Hope whoever is reading it atleast kinda likes it.**

**Thank you for your time :),**

**Jaye**


	2. Chapter 2: Twins, Alice, and foster kids

**Again, I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

**Name meanings- Etan means: steady, firm, strong. Jayla means: one who is special, bird, or charity and we all know what everyone else's names mean.**

````~~~~~`````~~~~~''''''~~~~~~''''''~~~~~`````~~~~~````~~~~~~'''''~~~~"""""`````~~

"Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebond, doodoo da doodoo da do dun dunna da doodoo da doodoo da do." Etan sang in the passenger seat.

"ET please be quiet." I groaned out wanting to bang my head against my steering wheel.

"But the radio doesn't work and I forgot to charge my iPod." He whined. "Well that's your problem. Sang the song in your head." He huffed and crossed his arms.

"How long does it take to get to a school eight blocks away? Is this thing even going 30 miles?" I ignored him and looked at my speed. 70 mph was as fast as this truck could go, it was on zero. "I don't know, my speed monitor thing is broke."

Then just like the gods from above heard as, a school appeared. Etan looked out his window for a closer look. "What the heck? Why in the world does this school have an outside campass?" True to his word, the school was just a couple of building with one small brick one in the front near the parking lot.

"That is just dumb, all this rain and they build an outisde school."

I pulled into the lot, and took notice of all the students staring at my truck. Each was in their own little group, whispering and pointing.

After finding a spot and stepping out of the truck and stares grew even more. "Ooo, we're already popular Bella." Etan whispered to me as we walked over to what seemed to be the office.

"Hello, you two must be Chief Swan's kids." A middle-aged woman said from behind a desk.

"I'll be right back with your scheduals." She said before walking into a back room. Etan and I stood beside eachother waiting. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "See, popular."

"Well, maybe you, but not me." He snorted and sat down in one of the plastic chairs alined on the left wall. "

"Etan, come on, you're extremely friendly and childish but smart. You're 6'3 and so far the only naturally tan skin person in this town besides the Quileutes. Your gonna be famous around here by first block."

"Okay this is your's, Isabella, and here is Etan's." She handed as both a schedual and a map.

"If you need anymore help you can just come back here and if I'm not here just ask for Ms. Cope." I walked over to Etan and handed his to him. On our way out we read the scheduals finding out we had all but two classes together.

"Aww, why did you choose creative writing instead of art? All you have to do is attempt to draw and you have an A." I scuffed at him and read over them again. "Well why did you agree to be in biology honors and not regular with me?" He glared. "This is for college. If I get tied with another person they will look at our files and compare us. If I have comunnity service, honors classes,extra credits, and skipped a grade I have a better chance." More like a scholarship.

"Lets just go to homeroom."

_11111-`````~~~~-_

"Are you two twins?" One of the girls we had met in trig asked. I think her name was Jessica.

"Um, no. We just have the same birthday and parents." She looked confused at Etan's answer. I explained it to her.

"What he meant was that we were both born on the same date, but he's a year younger." Her eyes lit up.

"That must be so cool to have the same birthday and classes." She told Etan only he wasn't even paying attention. I turned around and again, MJ had caught his eye.

"Aw, you like our neighbor. That's so cute ET." He glared at me. "No I don't. I'm just interested in the way she looks and her personality. And don't call me that name of an alien with a glowing finger."

Everyone we were sitting with laughed at us. "Anyway, I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at those kids behind her. That little one keeps looking at me and I don't like it." With curiousity I looked at her he pointed to and saw five oddly pale kids sitting at one of the round tables.

"Oh, the Cullens." A boy named Mike said. "Don't get creeped out by Alice. She stares off like that sometimes."

I took notice of all of them, from the biggest to the girl who was supposedly Alice. Only one caught my full attention though.

"What's their names?" Etan asked, seeming to read my mind.

"The big one is Emmett-" Jessica was cut off be Etan's laughter. "Haha, the "Big One!" I hit the back of his head, shutting him up. "Sorry, continue."

"The girl beside him is Rosalie and the other blonde is Jasper. They're twins. And then there's Edward, the one with the red hair and the littlest one is Alice. They're Dr. Cullen's kids." Etan scunched his eyebrows along with me.

"They don't even look a least bit related. Are they adopted or something?" I caught the strange look Etan got in his eye when he said this. He saw something wrong with the picture and he was trying to figure it out.

"Yeah. Ms. Cullen cant have children or something so they adopted. I think Rosalie and Japser are her niece and nephew though. She's their foster mom."

"Aren't they a bit old." Etan stated still eyeing them. I noticed "Edward" stared back at him.

"Yep, but they're graduating this year."

**Yay, two chapters in two days. **

**I really need to update my other story or something. I keep thinking about deleting it and rewriting it and I have also noticed I can't stop writing for a few days or I get writers block. **

**I've also been getting better at double checking my writing for mistakes. Give me a high five.**

**I'll try to find time tomorrow, but I have a essay and like 10 mini quizzes I need to do. Good thing for a four day weekend though :)**

**THank you for your time,**

**Jaye**


	3. Chapter 3: You're disgusting

**Just spent four three hours writing an essay about Minnesota and I missed 1 question on my EOC! Got a 597 or 99 on the test! I'm a really smart nerd, yay!**

**That's what my friend calls me, she's a so called "cool" nerd. If anyone in this friendship is a cool nerd it's me :)**

**I don't own Stephenie Meyer's character's, and some of this plot. Edward isn't going to be as creepy as he was in biology, but he's still gonna be strange.**

~WIMYB~

The bell rang a few minutes after are decussion about the Cullens. Etan headed his wonderful honors Biology while I was stuck with Mike. Mike wasn't bad, he just got on my nerves with his whole "I'm so handsom, look at my baby face and other American boy features!" attitude.

As I walked in I saw that as everyone took their seats the only one that was left was in the back corner, next to Edward.

"Ahh, you must be Isabella!" The teacher said to me. He walked over and shook my hand, I didn't bother to correct him.

"Welcome to Biology II. I'm your teacher, Mr. Banner. You can take a seat right next to there in the back." He said poitning to the table. I walked over to it and sat down.

As the lesson started I turned to my partner. He was clinging to the edge of the table, but loosened his grip when he saw me looking.

"Hi." I said shyly to him. I watched as his jaw clenched and he raised a hand to wave. It was strained, but I appreciated him for his attempt to be nice.

This was going to be a tough six months.

For the first time since I arrived at school, the class dragged on. The tention in the air was very thick and as soon as the bell rang Edward was out of his seat heading down the hallway to his locker.

Mike led me out the classroom asking about what happened to Edward until Etan showed up to walk with me to gym. When Mike left Etan turned and looked to where Edward was standing

"What's wrong with him? Is he constipated or something?" I shugged at Etan's question, then bursted out laughing at the second one.

"Constipated?" He looked at me as if it was that obvious. "His face was so to' up it was natural for me to assume that something was digging into his asshole."

"You are so disgusting." He shugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"But I'm your disgusting brother." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him in return.

"Yep, my brother."

~WIMYB~

"How was school today?" Charlie asked later that day at the dinner table.

"We made like seven friend today and MJ's my partner in biology." Etan told him before he picked up his steak with his hands and bit into the tender meat.

"That's good." Charlie said, grimacing at the sight before him. "But what's even more wonderful is that Bella actually associated with other kids." They both laughed at that fact.

"I can talk to people if I want." I grumbled. They laughed hard and I threw my fork on my plate before heading to the sink.

"Fine! I'm going up stairs. There's stuff that needs to be done anyway!"

"Hissy fit." Etan sang in a high pitched voice as I stumped up the stairs.

~WIMYB~

**Yeah, so that's it. ****Man, I didn't realize it was so short until I uploaded it!**

**All last week I was sitting in the same classroom for five hours each day and I have to do it again this week. So I didn't have any ideas at the time because all they allowed us to do was read or sleep after we finished testing so I haven't been feeling like looking at words in a while. I needed that break cuz now I have better ideas!**

**Random question: Do you think Etan is funny and if so, should I change this to humor?**

**Thank you, **

**Jaye**


	4. Chapter 4: MJ's theory

**Hola, I have know idea what to write except I have been reading everything wrong since I had my English EOC (end of course test) Spent three hours reading and answering questions and got a 580 on it, I'm proud of my self. Got a 442 on Algebra, still proud.**

**I also found out what my teacher was taking "personal leave" for. I'm not telling though, but she was really a ganster! She told us she was a G, but we didn't believe her.**

**I don't own Twilight, Ridin' Dirty, or the Wiz Khalifa line, SpokenReasons owns that. I just own Etan, MJ, and who ever else I put into this story.**

**~WIMYB~**

"Dey see me rollin', dey hatin'. Patrollin' dey tryin' tuh ketch meh ridin' dirty." Etan said in the driver seat of me car. He was smoking a candy cigarette and had a bandana tied around his head putting on his best gangster look and voice.

"Etan, do you even know what riding dirty means?" Charlie asked as his went over to greet our guest for the evening.

"Smoking that rrrrreefa with Wiz Khallllifa!" He shouted. The russet skinned men that Charlie was shaking hands with heads snapped towards our direction. I waved shyly and while Etan continued to be a thug.

He hopped out my pickup and his faced filled with joy. "Billy! I missed you so much!" He ran over and hugged the older of the two who's face mirrow Etan.

"ET, I haven't seen you since you were my boy's height." Etan look over to the young boy. "Jake!" He pulled Billy's long haired son into a bone crushing hug with a grin from ear to ear.

"Bella, you remember Billy and Jacob, right?" Charlie asked. I got a vaguely familiar memory of two girls telling a little boy he couldn't play with them and how they ignored me, but fonded over Etan.

"I think so. You two use to go fishing a lot." Charlie smiled at me. "Good enough."

"I haven't seen you two since you were twelve. How old are ya'll now?" He wheeled over two me

"She's seventeen, I'm sixteen." I looked at the boy Jacob and noticed he was smiling at me. I smiled back.

~WIMYB~

"Bella, what do you know about vampires?" MJ asked when all of us were sitting in Etan's room, minus our dads. Jake smirked and Etan sat up interested.

"Um, that they drink blood and burn up in the sunlight." She giggled at me. "Silly, that's what the books say. How can people say anything about a creature that they have never encountered? Everyone has their own way of thinking, like J.K. Rowling made Hogwarts. Really, when a wizard or witch turns eleven they get an acceptance letter from the school, its cool, but a vampire goes out into the sunlight and doesnt burn up, everyone freaks out." Mj paused, as if for dramatic effect.

"I think the Cullens are vampires." She said unexpectantly. Jacab's face went pale, Etan's eyebrows furrowed as if he were in thought, and I stared at her in utter shock.

"Um, how did you come to that conclusion." She gave me a 'duh' look and continued on with her vampire theory.

"They all have the same gold eyes that turned black, but they're not related. They all disappear every two weeks or when the suns out and they never talk to anyone but themselves. Oh! Almost forgot how pale they are. I mean they're skin is the same color my drawing paper is." I thought about it and realized she was right.

Over the week I had notice that about them, and that Edward hadn't been to school since Monday in biology.

"And my grandma told me this story about her grandfather. He was in an Indian tribe that had this run in with some people they called the Cold Ones and their last name was Cullen. The Cold Ones have the same description as they do! It all was inevitable for me to figure out."

Jacob looked taken back by that part. "Your part Quiluete?" She nodded.

"Quiluete, Puerto Rican, Irish and I have some Egyptian in me... wait! We have to stay on topic! Cullens, vampires."

"I kinda agree with that theory MJ. How do we know what a true vampire's qualities are if we have never seen or have had an accurate example other than Dracula, we don't and you have the right mind for this type of processing." Etan told her seriously.

"Really? I'm smart in a way!" She giggled. "Thanks. That means a lot ET."

If I had anything to say about this, I'd say they were starting to like eachother, like like eachother. And vampires.

~WIMYB~

The next day was filled with interest. Etan didn't even speak a word to me when we woke up for school. We drove there in silence and until lunch, not a word was spoken. He just sat there looking at his hands, concentrating.

"What's wrong with him?" Jessica asked. Etan continued to stare at his hands, but I knew he heard her.

"I don't know. He's been like this since yesterday." She leaned across the table and waved her hand infront of his face.

"Will you stop that, I'm trying to think." He grumbled while he swatted her hand away. Everyone was taken back.

"I can't believe you hit me!" Jessica shouted, jumping up which made a scene.

"Jess, he swatted at you. It's not like you weren't invading his personal space while he was trying to think anyway so just sit down and stop making a fool of your self." Lauren Mallory said monotoned. Jessica complied like she was Lauren's property and sat down in her chair.

Everything was quiet at the table for a while until Etan stood abruptly. he dumped his tray and left the cafeteria, leaving my with the sharks.

"I wonder what's on his mind." Mike grumbled while biting into his apple.

I didn't see another sign of Etan until school was over. I had looked for him all over the school and had decided to check home before I called dad. He was sitting at the table eating a slice a bologna singing.

"Etan Anthony Swan!" I shouted. His head shot up in my direction and he screeched. The bologna fell the the floor and he was holding his chest panting.

"The helicopter! You made me drop my boloney!" He seemed to be back to his self for a moment.

"There's more in the frigde. How come you skipped our last two periods?" Etan looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"I kinda walked to Port Angelos to find a book I've been wanting and caught a bus back here." I felt my eye twitch a little at the thought of my little brother walking to another town alone.

"You walked!" He flinched and nodded. "Why?"

With a huff he explained. "I couldn't catch a ride anywhere around here and you were in school." Etan looked almost like a little boy again, being scowled at by mom when he though a tantrum because he wanted to take the ATM with us

"You could have waited until school ended Etan! You can't just take off without anyone knowing, I almost thought you was kidnapped!" He flinched again and I noticed his shoulders were shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry." He wimped out. I sighed and walked over to him, holding his head against my chest.

"Don't cry ET. If you need something just tell me next time. Okay?" He nodded.

"I'm a wimp." I laughed a little. "No your not. Your just sensitive."

~WIMYB~

**It's a little longer! :D I'm thinking negative now:)**

**So, school's out now, but my mom's making me do house work because my step brother won't do anything but sleep, eat, urinate, and defecate. He won't even take a freakin' bath. I'm fine with him though, he doesn't bother me, I don't bother him.**

**Again this chapter was the work of random drabbles over the course of two weeks, sorry if it was random to some of you that's how I write -_- unfortunately. There's probably a few mispelled words in here too.**

**The whole ATM thing happened with my little cousin who is one. He's usually pretty laid back until yesterday I heard he "broke bad" in the grocery store because he wanted to take the ATM home with him. **

**Thank you for your time, please leave a review/comment if you like.**

**Jaye **

**(P.S. thank you those two who commented and I will take that advice and figure out a way to use it :) I really liked that idea of Etan finding out about Edward, as you can see this chapter was dedicated to him working on it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Refills, ET, and Superman

**Wish I had coffee T_T**

**I ain't got nothin' to do with the creation of Twilight so don't sue me! Stephenie Meyer created it, I'm just manipulating it into another story known as a "fanfiction."**

**And the song Refill by Elle Varner, I love it. It was creative and funny. **

**~WIMYB~**

Edward was back the second week of school. Every now and then I would see him or Alice looking over at me and Etan in wonder. Eveytime this happened, Etan would go back into his coma like state of thoughts where he wouldn't speak or acknowledge your presence.

Today was one of those days. He walked with me to my biology class and hugged me goodbye.

"Cullen's gonna speak to you today, don't acted weird like you usually do." He whispered with a smirk. I was taken back by his prediction and that he believed I acted strange when I talked to people.

"How do you know that?" He smirk turned into a mischevious grin. "I know a lot of things you don't know."

Etan walked off and joined M.J. while I stood there in shock.

I walked into class and took my seat. Noticing a few things different form my regular experience in this class I turned hesitantly and peaked at Edward from behind my curtain of hair. His eyes cut over to me, for the first time he smiled at me.

"Hi." He spoke with a velvety voice. I waved shyly at him. He continued to smile at me and opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm sorry I was rude last week. My name's Edward, you must be Bella." Crap, Etan was right. Edward was speaking to me and I did act weird when I talked to other people.

**~WIMYB~ **

"Can I get a ree-filll, can I get a reee-fillll, can I get a reeeeeee-eeeeee-eefill, yeah." The radio blasted as Etan sung along. Another day of school another day of Etan's random song choice of the day.

"ET, can I ask you a very important question?" Over the music I could hear a yes.

"How come you know what happens before it happens some times, and why do you like R&B and hip-hop." He paused and turned down the music.

"First, I get a feeling and second the music is funny sometimes. Lastly, that was two questions, not one." Being a smart cookie he had to point that out.

"But all it talks about is be-atches, drugs, money, and cheating." He shugged. "What about Dear Mama by Tupac?" Okay, that was a good defense. "But what is this song talking about? All I understand is that she wants a refill." He huffed and folded his arms.

"He's intoxicating her mind with his love and she wants a refill of it." He smiled. "I have a feeling that your gonna want a refill sometime in the near future." I looked at him skeptically. "Yeah right."

"A refill of that Ed to the ward." The truck stopped with a jolt and I has over in the passenger seat in less than a second. I beat him in his head a few times while he laughed like a maniac. "Shut up! That's never gonna happen!" He squealed like a child and memories flooded back to me.

_Random Flashback..._

_"Bellabean, you know I can't think of you married to a normal guy." Etan said to me, swinging slowly in the swing next to me. "Your the kinda of person who would marry Superman and have half alien babies and love them all unconditinally." He and I were around eight. _

_"Your so strange ET." He gave me a lopsided smirk. "Extra Terrestrials Aren't Normal, Bella." _

_"I'm serious though. I just have a feeling that your gonna marry someone I can't protect you from. Like, he's gonna be some weird mutant guy and I'm gonna loose you." _

"Bella, Bellaaaaa. Wakey, wakey. Seriously Bella we have to get serious and get to school now."

I was still lost in thought and then it hit me again. The way Edward reacted to me last week and the way he acted this week. Etan had suddently known I would be speaking to him and M.J. claiming his family were vampires. Etan was predicting my future and Edward was my superman.

Oh, shit.

~WIMYB~

**Yay, two chapters in less than 24 hours. Get it, **_**E**_**xtra **_**T**_**errestrials **_**A**_**ren't **_**N**_**ormal, Etan. Just came up with it. Oh, and Etan is unknowingly psychic, hence the nickname ET that I gave him. **

**I didn't want to continue writing anything else in this chapter and ruin the whole thing. I liked how it ended even though it's probably kinda short. I'm gonna eat something now.**

**Thank you,**

**Jaye**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally! The van

**Woke up missing schoool amazingly. Gonna miss all of those wonderful friends of mine. Now I'm old and getting ready to drive, sadly. The people in this city are crazy! I don't wanna be on the rode with them.**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns it and most of the characters used in this fanfiction.**

**~WIMYB~**

"Bella, you wanna know how I know Santa's a pimp?" I shook my head in amusement at MJ who just giggled, but asked why.

"Because he's always calling his three hoes." Etan seemed to find that funny and chuckled a little . "That was... cheesy or , MJ." She laughed and replied. "Cheesy is a cheesy word."

**~That was just a small little inspiring scenerio I needed to get started :)~**

Edward and I had progressed a little more over the pass few weeks, minus the awkwardness I felt.

The weirdest part of my day came when I was standing outside next to my truck. Etan was inside the truck listening to his iPod and reaading that book he had brought when he froze. He didn't move for a while and then it was like he just went into a panic.

"Bella, get in the truck." He ordered me. Being stubborn I decided to question him.

"Why?" He looked at me seriously, but then his eyes shot up to a spot across the parking lot. They widened and he rush to unlock his door. "Bella run!"

Time stopped as I turned confused and saw a van sliding across the ice towards me. I remembered watching a movie like this, where everyone is telling the dumb girl who's standing there like an idiot to run. Now I realized why they never did.

"Bella! Stupid fucking door! Open the fuck up." Etan yelled shaking his door then my door.

Then I was knocked down by a powerful force. I could hear the van's tires skid to a stop a foot away and all the other students screaming in terror. I finally opened my eyes and saw golden ones staring back at me. In a panic I tried to see if Etan was okay, only to see what appeared to be his hands.

The end of the van closest to me was bent in a way and could only be caused by a hand.

"Are you okay?" My savior's voice asked me. I nodded slightly, flashbacks of the conversation Etan and I had rushing back to me.

~WIMYB~

**Super short drabble that took me three weeks to write :(**

**Right now I'm watching Ice Age 2: The Meltdown so I'm kinda distracted. (I don't have kids and no children are present, I'm just a kid in an 5'5" body.) **

**So, I've been held up for a while. Some family members have been in bad health for a while so I'm kinda in a weird depressed state. That's just how I deal with stuff. But I'm still really in a writer's block situation.**

**Thanks,**

**Jaye**


	7. Chapter 7: Hospitals, shock, and Doctors

**My eyes are burning and my blanket has wood chips in it -_-**

**I don't own the book known as Twilight.**

**If you don't know why Etan wanted her in the truck, it's because it was safer for her to be in the passenger seat with him than being out in the open trying to get her out the way. Plus that truck is old as can be and it's still going so it has to be pretty strong.**

~WIMYB~

I was sitting in the hospital ten minutes later, Tyler on one side, Etan on the was sitting on his bed in a fetal position. The EMTs said he was in shock.

Anybody would if they just saw their sister so close to being crushed to death.

Tyler was still trying to apologize even when I told him I was fine.

"Is Etan okay? Oh God, I'm sorry Etan! I didn't see you and the van was moving so fast, but I only saw Bella." Tyler continued rambling and Etan still sat shaking, staring at the white wall.

"Tyler, I said it was okay. He was in the truck when it happened. It's not like you did anything on purpose." He's face fell even more.

"Oh my gosh! I could have killed his sister right in front of him!" It was no use now. Tyler was stuck on this being his fault.

After a few moments he calmed down and everything was quiet. Tyler was then wheeled off to some other room and a doctor came in. He was handsome, take that back, he was beautiful. Young looking with golden hair and golden eyes. Kindness was flowing in them as he smiled at each of us.

"Hi." I said. I nudged Etan a little to see if his shock had worn off any. He torn slowly towards me, much to my surprise. He then looked confused.

"Where are we?" I gave him the look.

"Your at the hospital. They think the accident may cause you to go into a shock." He looked at me for a while until he finally registered something.

"That guy pushed you out the way... and I was locked in the truck." I nodded. "The locks were jammed." Etan turned back towards his wall and the doctor smiled understanding.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Your brain scans came back normal and there appears to be no damage done other than that scrape you have on your hand." He said looking down at his board.

"As for your brother. It seems when the van hit the truck he slammed his head into the window on the driver's side, according to some of the students in the parking lot." I thought back to that moment and realised that was why I could only see his hands. "There's no real damage, but he does have a little bit of a memory lapse. The explains why he doesn't remember anything after Edward getting you out the way." He drifted off a little. "The state he's in right now is only temporary, he might have a headache for a few days. I can prescribe some medication for that."

I smiled at the compassion in his voice. "There's no need for any. He wouldn't take it if you gave it to him."

"Is he okay?" A slightly concerned voice asked. Charlie was standing in the doorway looking out of breath.

"Just a little bump to the head dad." He let out a sigh and walked over to us inspecting Etan's head over before checking me too.

"I'm fine too dad. Etan and Tyler where the only one's with injuries." I looked over to Dr. Cullen.

"Is your son still here?" I asked. He looked a little surprised I figured that they were family so quickly.

"He's down the hall."

"Is it okay for me to go thank him while you tell Charlie about our results?" I asked already knowing what was going to happen next. The doctor talks to me, parents comes in worried, I reassure them, doctor gives them the verdict and then we leave between 30 minutes or a couple of days. It was the same thing every time, especially with me and Etan. We could not walk on any surface for nothing.

"Sure." I gave him a thank you and shook his hand, shivering from how cool they were.

_MJ, I believe you should add freezing skin to your list of suspicion because there is no way a doctor's hands should ever get that cold_

~WIMYB~

**I reviewed my work this time! And this took me a month 'cause I'm lazy.**

**Well, confrontations are next. I know I don't have a lot of followers for this story, but thank you for those who did favorite, follow, and commented.**

**I hope who ever is reading likes it and leave a comment/review on it if you want. Hate it or love it, ideas or writing tips, any type.**

**Thank you,**

**Jaye**


End file.
